Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (“UAVs”) are a critical part of the modern battlefield, providing Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance (“ISR”) capabilities for all branches of the armed forces and various civilian uses. In recent years, the number of UAV operations has increased dramatically for monitoring, surveillance, and combat-related missions, with the number of deployed UAVs increasing exponentially. However, due to the limited viewing angle and resolution of UAV video, users on the ground lack the appropriate context and situational awareness to make critical real-time decisions based on the video they are watching. Additionally, the camera angles typically found in UAV video can make even familiar terrain and objects difficult to recognize and understand.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new systems and techniques to address these and other shortcomings of conventional UAV-video systems.